


A New Plan

by polgara



Series: Fish Climbing Trees [8]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polgara/pseuds/polgara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She nodded. “Yeah, that crazy plan of his to be done in three years. I don't know how he talked you into it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Plan

McCoy's head rose from the brilliant blue water and his lungs expelled what little air he had remaining from being submersed. He gave his head a brief shake to remove the excess water from his face in time for Buffy to swim up next to him. The blonde's arms wound about his neck and let him help suspend her in the deeper water. 

He had to admit coming to Australia after finals had been a stroke of genius on Buffy's part. The weather had been perfect for swimming at the Great Barrier Reef and the added benefit of seeing Buffy all day, every day, for an entire week in a bikini wasn't hurting things either. Without Jim around he was free to admit to himself that he was totally shallow about how gorgeous his girlfriend looked in the fairly modest swimwear. 

And just how lucky he considered himself for knowing she was his. 

Buffy's legs wrapped around his waist and she used the leverage to raise herself slightly out of the water in order to kiss him. He allowed himself to get lost in the sensations and let the world around them slide away. Around them, the ocean water rocked against them and gave them a near sense of weightlessness. It ended with a series of smaller, gentle kisses that left them both panting.

“I want to talk to you about something,” McCoy said after a minute and she had settled back down into the water. 

Buffy pouted. “That sounds like serious talk. No serious talk while we are in this gorgeous ocean with the year finally over. I thought we were supposed to be relaxing here.” 

“I know, but this could affect the upcoming semester,” he said, a hesitant look on his face. 

A frown marred her features and he hated that he put that look there. “Affect? How?” 

“Jim and I have been talking -” 

“Oh no,” she said with a dramatic sigh. “Is he trying to get you two in trouble?” 

“Not about me and him, but about you,” he corrected her. 

Her brows furrowed to match her frown and that definitely wasn't an improvement. “Me? Why me?” 

“You know Jim managed to talk me into an accelerated program so that I'll graduate with him at the end of the year,” he began again, trying to get to the point. 

She nodded. “Yeah, that crazy plan of his to be done in three years. I don't know how he talked you into it.” 

“Let's just leave it at he can be persuasive,” McCoy said a wry grin spreading over his lips for a moment before returning to a more serious expression. “But you realize we graduate this year and you still have two years left after that.” 

Tears welled up in her eyes and she pushed back from him forcing her to tread water in order to keep her head above the surface. Her voice was thick with emotion when she finally spoke. “Yeah, I know. That means you're finished with me and chose this place to ease up to it.” 

Horror welled up in his chest as he realized she took his statement the wrong way. Quickly, he reached out to her and pulled her back to him, the water moving in small waves around them as she displaced it. “No, darlin', no. I would never... No, I'm not aimin' to let you go anytime soon,” he assured her. 

He could feel her begin to relax but she didn't fully return his embrace. “Then what are you getting at?” She huffed. 

“You still have three years left but Jim has a plan to get you out in two, just one year behind us,” he blurted out, giving up on taking the tactful route as it wasn't getting him anywhere.

She stared at him incredulously for a moment before replying, “Is he crazy? There's no way I'll be able to do that. Some of these classes I'm struggling with already, I'm handicapped by not growing up in this century.” 

“We know that, but he's got a plan that he thinks will work. And you know we'll help you,” he pointed out, leaning in close enough to bump his nose against hers. “This will get you out into space faster and hopefully posted with us. You're smart, you can do this. I know you can. ” 

He knew he had her the moment she fully relaxed and slipped her arms around back around his neck. 

“He has a plan, huh?” She asked, a small smile touching her lips. 

“When does he not have one?” He countered with a chuckle. 

“The last plan he concocted for me went pretty well, might as well try this new one out.” 

“When were you two hatching plans?” He asked, his voice a low rumble. 

“Wouldn't you like to know?” She asked with a laugh.


End file.
